


So Find Someone Hot

by iheartsmut (iheartwolves)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Danny, M/M, POV Danny, POV Stiles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stanny - Freeform, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartwolves/pseuds/iheartsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny buys Stiles a drink, teaches Stiles how to dance, and that's when things get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I do not own and I am not affiliated with the show, its creators, or its actors. The plot is my own but I don't doubt that similar have been done before therefore I must claim only the story as my own. Title is a line from Hot Chelle Rae's song "I Like To Dance".

Neither really knew how it started—Scratch that. Danny knew exactly how it started. He blamed Stiles completely. His stupid need to know everything about everyone and everything. His stupid need to be involved. His stupid face. His stupid everything. 

Stiles was one hundred percent it was Danny’s fault. Danny was after all the one with the fake ID, the one going to gay bars, and the one making a 100-percent-straight-but-totally-cool-with-gay-men Stiles question his sexuality with the way he moved in ways that he should just not be able to move. 

Danny believed that Stiles had no reason to be there so it was obviously Stiles’s fault. 

Stiles was certain that because Danny wasn’t of age and his own father was a sheriff, the fault laid with Danny. 

Danny was certain that Stiles just dug his own grave because, yes, Stiles’s father was the sheriff and so Stiles has double reason not to be at a gay club. He also knew that the argument would go on forever and put an end to it. 

No matter the reason, Stiles and Danny found themselves talking to each other for lack of better company one night at The Jungle. Stiles didn’t mind so much because everyone loved Danny and that fact did not exempt Stiles, even though Stiles found it rude that Danny never gave him the light of day.

Danny didn’t mind too much but he knew that at some point, Stiles was going to get really annoying and Danny was going to have to be mean to him. Danny didn’t like being mean. Especially to cute guys. Not that he found Stiles cute, really. Okay, so he was kind of cute. Sue him. 

Stiles was chewing on his straw and looking kind of adorable as he watched the club goers on the dance floor. Danny wondered at something and slowly grinned. 

“Dude.” 

Stiles glanced back at him, eyes a little wide, as if he forgot that Danny was there. 

“Huh?”

Danny nodded at the dance floor. 

“If you want to dance, dance. You’ve done it before. They don’t bite.” 

Stiles looked confused at first but finally shook his head. 

“Oh, no. I’m—I’m good.” 

Danny rolled his eyes and signaled the bartender for another drink. He glanced at Stiles at the last minute. 

“What do you want?”

Stiles eyed him for a moment. 

“What do you mean?”

Danny smirked slowly. “To drink. I know you can’t get a drink yourself so let me get you something. It’s the least I can do.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up. 

“Woah! Dude, seriously? Um… uh. What’s good? I’ve only ever had the whiskey my dad buys and beer a few times. Oh, and champagne at Christmas and wine once at a cousin’s wedding just to try it.” 

Danny blinked at him and considered.

“How about a Sex on the Beach?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Stiles grined. 

“Dude, yes. One of those. I’ve heard about them and always wanted to try one.” 

Danny snickered and ordered him the drink. The bartender left to make the drinks, returning shortly, placing them on the bar before he hurried off to make drinks for other patrons. 

“Careful,” Danny warned as he passed Stiles the drink. “They look innocent enough but they are anything but.”

Stiles snorted and took the drink, sipping hard on the straw and downing nearly half the drink in the first gulp. Danny shrugged. He did warn him. 

Stiles struck up a conversation, not really making much sense of anything, and Danny was almost to the point of annoyance but then Stiles was setting down his drink and leaving his seat. Danny has just enough time to place his own glass down before he was taken by the hand and tugged to the dance floor. 

“I love this song,” Stiles cooed, letting go of Danny’s hand as he turned around to face him. Danny grinned in amusement, his near annoyance forgotten—for the moment at least. He too started to dance and it wasn’t until Stiles was moving closer, stepping into his personal space, that Danny realized that Stiles wasn’t dancing before because his choice dancing partner wasn’t available. 

“If you wanted to dance with me, Stiles, you should have said so,” Danny teased, his tone a little too flirty for Stiles but he didn’t really care. The alcohol had hit him nicely, giving him a nice buzz, and Stiles was looking really good in that stupid t-shirt, plaid shirt on top, and khaki cargo pants that shouldn’t have shown off anything but were showing off Stiles’ ass very nicely. 

“You would have laughed at me,” Stiles said, making a face. 

“No, I wouldn’t have,” Danny assured him but he chuckled anyway. Stiles sighed and moved in closer, punching him playfully on the arm. 

“See! You are laughing!” 

Danny caught the hand before it punched him again and tugged Stiles against him, moving his hips in a way that resulted in their bodies grinding against one another. Stiles caught his breath. 

“Woah.” 

Danny panted softly and nodded, licking his lips. 

“Yeah.” He breathed. 

They continued to dance, Stiles letting Danny move them. The song changes and Danny stepped away but Stiles pulled him back. 

“Teach me to do that.” 

Danny raised a brow at him but he can tell the other was serious. With a sigh, he listened to the song, getting the rhythm of the music and then he reached out to grab Stiles by his hips, turning him around. Hands back on his hips, he moved them to the music. 

As the song played on, the dancing getting hotter around them, Danny moved in closer, pressing up against Stiles. He continued to move the other’s hips as he whispered into his ear descriptions of how to remember each move. At the end of the song, his nose was brushing along the shell of Stiles’ ear and he was hard and pressing into Stiles, who seemed to not notice a thing. 

They are still as the music started again and then Stiles pulled away, grinning big. 

“Thanks, man. That was… that was fun,” he said, sounding breathless. He headed for their chairs, giving Danny no choice but to follow, still hard. 

Damn. 

Stiles was hard too but he was doing a very good job of ignoring it if he did say so himself. Which he did. A lot. Too himself and in his own head, but he did it. 

He sipped at his drink as Danny joined him, trying not to remember the way the taller male had his hands on him or the way Danny’s hard cock pressed up against his ass, or Danny’s warm breath at his ear. Because thoughts like that weren’t helping him in the hard on department. Not one bit. 

When his drink was empty, he pouted at it before going back to his soda from before. Definitely not as good, but still tasty. He realized too late that Danny was talking to him. 

“Sorry. What, dude?”

“I asked if you finished the essay for History.”

“No. Not yet. Been dealing with… stuff.” 

Stiles made a face and Danny noticed. 

Danny also knew it had something to do with the werewolf crap that he wasn’t supposed to know about but did because Jackson has a very open mouth when Danny goes down on him. Not that Jackson was at all his type but his best friend was acting weird so he had to use his talents to his advantage. Friendship with Lydia had taught him that. 

“Right.” Noncommittal. Good job, Mahealani. 

This time it was Danny that was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Stiles talking to him. He blinked and frowned. 

“What?”

Stiles chewed on his lip. Danny was very interested in this but then Stiles was talking. Danny pushed away the thoughts wondering about what it would be like to kiss Stiles and how did he taste, and if he could convince Stiles that it would be a very good idea for him to fuck Danny. 

“Just… wondered if maybe you could help me to the bathroom…” 

Stiles blushed and Danny rolled his eyes. Stiles didn’t get drunk very often. That much was obvious to Danny. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

He slid off his own stool, helping Stiles off his own. The other was unsteady on his feet and lost his balance, falling against Danny before righting himself. 

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled. Danny shrugged and when Stiles was ready to go, they made their way through the bar to the bathrooms. 

They didn’t make it to the bathrooms before Stiles moved them towards a wall, leaning back against it. Danny was confused until Stiles was reaching up and tugging him down by his neck. Their lips met and suddenly, Danny no longer had to wonder how Stiles tasted. 

They made out for a good while before Danny pulled away, staring down at him. 

“So… you didn’t have to go to the bathroom?”

Stiles blushed a little but a lopsided grin took up residence on his face. He shook his head. 

“No… are you mad?” 

Danny considered this. No. He wasn’t mad. Still, Stiles didn’t need to know that… yet. 

“Yeah. Kind of.” 

Stiles’ eyes widened. 

“Wait, dude. Really?”

Danny chuckled and leaned in, taking hold of Stiles’s hands and placing them on his shoulders. He turned them so that he was the one leaning against the wall. Stiles would have to lean up, pressing his body against him completely, if he wanted more kisses. 

“Yes. Because we could have found somewhere more comfortable if I’d have known you wanted to kiss me.” 

Stiles snorted. 

“Well, now I know then.” 

Danny nodded, licking his lips. 

“Now you know.”

Stiles took the bait, pressing against him, as his arms closed more tightly around Danny’s neck. Stiles kissed Danny, whose eyes closed about the same time as Stiles closed his own. Danny let his hands fall to Stiles’s ass, gripping it as he tugged Stiles closer still. It wasn’t long until they were rutting against each other, gasping into open mouthed kisses punctuated by moans and grunts. 

Danny was the one to pull away. He looked into Stiles’s eyes and they were silent for a long time until Danny spoke up. 

“Do you want to learn other things that I can teach you?” 

Stiles raised his brows but after a slight pause, he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, nodding more rapidly still. “Yeah, dude. Where though? My dad is…”

“My parents aren’t home. They’re gone all weekend.”

Danny waited for everything to sink in for Stiles. Finally, a grin brightened his face. 

“Then what are we waiting for. Let’s go.”

Danny chuckled and untangled himself from Stiles, taking his hand in his own, lacing their fingers as he pulled him back through the club and to his car.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, Part 2 of 2. Enjoy~!

Stiles was fidgety during the ride. Danny idly wondered if it was because he’d never had to sit in a car, hard, knowing that when he reached his destination, he’d finally know what it was all about. Danny couldn’t remember ever feeling that way but he’d been with quite a few guys since he’d lost his virginity at fourteen. Stiles, however, _was_ still a virgin. A painfully obvious one. Rather than turn him off, however, it made Danny excited.

He got to be Stiles’s first. He glanced at the boy in the seat beside him. He eyed the sharp profile as well as he could in the dark. Maybe it was the fact that Stiles grew his hair out these days, but Danny was shocked he never saw how attractive he was beforehand. If he had to take a guess, other than the hair, it was probably the effect of the alcohol. Stiles seemed more confident, or at least more willing to take chances. And that was hot, in Danny’s opinion, as long as the chance taken wasn’t a blatantly stupid one—like sex without a condom.

They reached his house not long after, Danny pressing the garage door key and pulling inside. He parked the car, shutting it off and unbuckling before turning to Stiles. Stiles was unbuckling his seat belt slowly, nerves returning. A red flag went off in Danny’s head. Maybe he’d spoken too soon.

“You okay?” He asked, raising a brow.

Stiles looked up and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just…”

Danny waited, his expression open. When he still said nothing, Danny sighed, a little annoyed.

“Look, Stiles. No one’s forcing you to go in there with me. If you want, I can drive you home.”

Stiles looked confused.

“What? No! I want to I just…”

Suddenly, Danny understood.

“Don’t worry. Everyone, and I mean everyone, has a first time at some point. Tonight’s yours. We’ll take it slow. Relax. I’m not going to judge you. If anything, I want to help you. I want this to be as fun for you as a first time can be. Believe me, that doesn’t happen a lot. Mine wasn’t. Most people’s first times aren’t. So… does that help your nerves even a little?”

Stiles smiled at him, looking extremely grateful.

“Yeah, dude. It does.” He said, releasing his nerves with a breath of air. “So…”

Danny smirked in amusement.

“So.”

Stiles bit his lip and Danny remembered how it felt to bite it for him. He was contemplating leaning over the center console for a refresher but Stiles spoke up.

“Should we go in?”

Danny snorted. Still Stiles, which was actually refreshing rather than off-putting.

“Yeah. I think we should.”

They got out and shut the doors, Danny locking it with a press to his key fob. Moving to the door, he stopped.

“We have a dog. A pug. Her name’s Minnie. She doesn’t bite but she will bark at you. Just a warning.”

Stiles just stared at him and Danny frowned. He didn’t know it but in that moment, Danny had gone from really hot to really hot and also freaking adorable in Stiles’ mind. Stiles nodded, licking his lips. Adorable or not, Stiles was antsy and eager and ready to get started.

“Thanks for the warning,” Stiles teased. Danny grinned.

“Laugh it up, Stilinski, and I might think twice about making your first time your best time.”

Stiles snickered.

“Like you could stop yourself. You’re a nice guy. It’s in your nature to be nice.”

Danny raised a brow at the challenge. He reached out and tugged Stiles against him before turning them and pinning him to the door.

“I could show you how not nice I can be, if you like?”

Stiles’s eyes became hooded and he nodded.

“I think I’d like that actually.”

Danny groaned.

“Fuck. Come on. Or I can’t guarantee I won’t have you fucking me right here, in the garage.”

Stiles moaned and nodded, moving aside when Danny let him up so that the other could unlock the door. Stiles took the opportunity to let his eyes fall to the other’s backside, groaning to think he would soon have his hands on that. All over Danny, actually.

“Those noises are not helping, Stiles,” Danny said through gritted teeth, reaching out to grab Stiles’ hand the moment the door was unlocked and opened. He tugged him inside, closing the door and locking it again behind them. Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed his phone, using the flashlight app to lead them through his house and up the stairs. Normally, if he had friends over, he’d give them a tour of the house but desperate times called for desperate measures, and they were desperate.

By the time they reached the landing, Danny was hard and he needed to have his body pressed against Stiles’ body. He pressed back against the nearest wall and pulled Stiles against him. They proceeded to make out for a good while, rutting against each other, panting heavily into each other’s mouths. A yip from the bottom of the stairs had Danny ending it, pulling Stiles down the hall to the last door. Opening it, he pulled Stiles inside. He’s apologize later for tugging him around like a rag doll but right now he didn’t care and he was pretty sure Stiles neither minded or cared.

He was right, because Stiles didn’t care. He was so hot and bothered right then that Stiles would happily follow Danny just about anywhere. As it was, Danny pulled him into the room at the end of the hall, shutting the door behind them and flipping on the lights. As he suspected, this was Danny’s room. One glance around and anyone who knew Danny would know it too. He didn’t get to long too focus on the room though, because Danny released his hand and Stiles had gotten so used to it, he was surprised at its loss.

Danny moved further into the room, chewing his lip. He wasn’t nervous. Not really. He was thinking about how to begin. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted Stiles to have a good time. Now, he was just uncertain where to start. It had been awhile since he’d last been with a virgin and that one had gone differently than he suspected it would with Stiles. That one had been a total bottom. Stiles was maybe versatile, but mostly top. Not as aggressive or as Danny suspected Derek Hale, excuse him, Miguel to be but a toppy versatile nonetheless.

Finally, he stopped thinking and just moved to the bed, waving Stiles over. When Stiles joined him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside him, he urged Stiles to move further up the bed. Laying down, he reached up and gripped the other by the neck, tugging him down to partially hover over him.

“We’ll kiss for a while and ease into it,” he said, his voice lower than he meant it to be but Stiles nodded, hearing every word. Stiles grinned and claimed his mouth, Danny delightfully surprised. Closing his eyes, he kissed back, parting his lips and teasing Stiles’s tongue into his mouth. Once in, Danny sucked upon it, drawing a thick moan from Stiles. They continued to make out and at some point, Stiles shifted until he was hovering over Danny completely, legs and arms planted on either side of him. Danny was pleased. Stiles seemed to be both a natural at this and a very fast learner. He gave in to the moment, just going with it and before long, Stiles returned to rutting against him. Danny let his hands wander, eventually gripping at the hem of Stiles’s shirt, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. He continued to kiss Stiles, his hands roaming over the newly exposed skin. He groaned to feel muscles that he was honestly surprised to find. It was obvious that the clothes Stiles wore did absolutely nothing to show off his physique.

Deciding that he was ready for more, he hooked a leg over Stiles, flipping them. He looked down and chuckled at the surprise in Stiles’ amazing eyes.

“I want to move on to something I think you’ll like a lot, Stilinski.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up in both realization and anticipation. He was about to get his cock sucked for the first time. He nodded rapidly, rising up onto his arms. Danny laughed a little breathlessly, leaning in to kiss and nip at Stiles’ neck, loving the little gasps and moans this pulled from the other boy.

He continued down his body in the same fashion, shifting down until he was settled between Stiles’ legs. He marked at his hip, fingers moving to undo button and zipper before hands grabbed at the waistband of Stiles’ jeans. He tugged them down his legs and with Stiles’ help, pulled them off. Tossing them away, Danny glanced back at Stiles, raising his brows.

“Still good?” He asked, not sure why he was being so careful with him but it felt right. Stiles nodded.

“Pshyeah, dude,” he breathed. The truth was, he was so far from good. That wasn’t quite right. He was good. Really good. Damn good. But he was also not sure he wasn’t going to completely lose his mind. He was also certain that with how hard he was already, he was not going to make it past this blow job without coming. He just hoped Danny didn’t mind.

Stiles watched as the other flashed him that smile that he’d always loved but never had directed toward him. Now that it was, he was pretty sure what he was doing could be called swooning but he’d never tell anyone. Danny was working over his legs and sides and stomach with his hands, taking it slow for him, letting him get used to the touch. Then one of his hands pressed over the tent in his boxer briefs, massaging him, his touch sure and firm.

 _“Fuck,”_ Stiles breathed, his body heated and aching for more. Danny had to be a mind reader because he was taking the boxers off next, tossing them aside before his hands returned to his body.

Danny wasn’t a mind reader but he knew what men liked and he knew what he himself liked. Men liked blow jobs and Danny liked giving them, watching as they came undone. He grinned as he closed his hand around Stiles. Stiles was a lot bigger than Danny would have guessed, had he guessed before that night. Quite a bit over average it seemed, but Danny wasn’t too focused on that. He began to stroke Stiles, setting a steady pace as he shifted back up Stiles’ body. He stroked him for a while, kissing him and loving every breathy, needy sound leaving his new lover. Back down his body he went, settling on his bed between Stiles’ legs, glancing up at Stiles as he wrapped his mouth around the other’s cock.

Stiles keened, his eyes rolling back into his head as he threw his head back.

“ _Oh._ Oh my _God_. Yes.”

He licked his lips before biting down hard on the lower one. Danny was sliding his mouth along his length, the feeling amazing and unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He was pretty sure that after tonight, with the blow job he was currently getting and the actual promise of sex, going back to his hand would never be the same.

Danny brought his hands down to Stiles’ balls, rolling them in his hand as he continued to slurp along Stiles’ shaft. He was amazed by the other. The sounds leaving the other boy had him harder and harder, rutting against the bed slowly as he moaned around his cock. Stiles seemed to especially like it when he did that. Knowing how it felt from experience, he didn’t blame Stiles at all.

“Oh, God. Oh, _Danny_. Fuck.”

Danny glanced up, his brown eyes locking with Amber and he doubled his efforts, knowing Stiles was close from the way his balls were drawn up. He moaned loudly and slid up his cock until just the head was in his mouth.

“D-Danny, I’m going to… _ah_ … gonna come!”

Danny knew Stiles was warning him so he could move but Danny kept at it and sure enough, Stiles came into his mouth. Danny swallowed as he came, still sucking and massaging at Stiles’ inner thigh with his hand. Stiles wriggled and bucked slightly, lying flat on the bed, fingers gripped tightly into the comforter.

“Fuck, Danny. Fuckfuck _fuck_. Baby, fuck.”

Danny raised a brow as he pulled off Stiles’ cock and grinned.

“Baby, huh?”

Stiles just blinked at him owlishly, still feeling the high from an orgasm product of a blow job.

“I… is that… should I not call you that?”

Danny settled down against him, on his side, his hand massaging all over Stiles’ body, slowly, comfortingly. He leaned in and kissed at Stiles’ ear before rubbing his nose along the other boy’s neck, pressing his lips to the flushed skin.

“No, it’s fine. I like it, actually.”

He pulled away to smile down at Stiles. He had his eyes closed and he was obviously perfectly content.

“Did you change your mind about fucking me then?”

Eyelids flew open and amber eyes met his dark brown ones.

“No!”

Danny grinned.

“Good.” He licked his lips and brought his hand down to Stiles’s crotch. Closing his hand around the length, he stroked slowly but firmly. “I think I’ll ride you. I like the idea of riding you, watching your expressions. Totally blissing you out.”

Stiles choked back a sound that sounded like a whimper of sorts. Danny laughed.

“Like that, do you, Stilinski?”

Stiles nodded and reached up, pulling him into a kiss. When his cock was hard again, Danny pulled away, getting off the bed completely. He got undressed, doing it slowly but that was as close to a strip tease as he felt like getting. He was really hard and anxious to have Stiles inside him already. Naked, he watched Stiles’ expression and grinned to see the pure unadulterated lust in those amber eyes. He caught movement as he moved to his night stand and after he’d grabbed a condom and lube, he turned back to see Stiles jerking himself, eyes locked on him.

“Next time,” he said, ignoring the fact that he was acknowledging there could be, and probably would be, a next time. “Next time, handsome, I’ll let you explore all over my body.”

Stiles grinned, seeming to really like that idea.

Danny climbed back onto the bed, slipping the condom on Stiles before working lube onto his covered cock. He squirted more lube onto his fingers, working it into his ass while Stiles watched, fixated. That done, he snapped the bottle shut and tossed it to the side, straddling Stiles again. Shifting down his body until the other’s cock was right at his ass, he reached behind him, stroking as he watched Stiles. Lining him up, he pressed back against the other’s head, licking his lips.

“Ready, handsome,” he asked, a little breathless himself. Stiles had gripped onto his thighs and nodded rapidly.

“Yeah, baby.”

Danny grinned and slowly sank down on the cock, groaning to feel it slide into him.

“Oh, _oh damn_.” Danny breathed as he bottomed out.

Stiles was groaning thickly.

“Fuck. Oh, God that… _fuck_ … feels _so_ good.”

Danny laughed breathily, sliding up before sinking down once more. Stiles’s hands on his thighs tightened. Danny set a pace, taking him faster and faster until he felt that burn of pleasure and pain that he loved so well. He clenched every now and again and when Stiles’ hand closed around his cock, which had been bobbing between them, Danny’s back arched and he moved faster.

After some time, he shifted and Stiles’s cock hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him and he came undone. Danny was coming, and coming hard. Stiles followed after him, coming inside him, into the condom.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles,” Danny cried, bucking forward. Stiles moaned Danny’s name and Danny collapsed against his lover, catching his breath. Once the initial power of the orgasm passed, Danny slid off Stiles and worked the condom off him. He tied it and threw it into the waste bin by his bed. Settling back against Stiles, he sighed happily.

Stiles just stared at the ceiling, holding onto Danny. He had never thought that sex could feel like that. It was messy but so amazing. Danny had held to his promise and Stiles’ first time had been unforgettable. There was just one thing. Now, Stiles couldn’t ever see having sex with another person. Stiles didn’t see it as much of a problem.

“We should probably shower.”

Stiles blinked and nodded, now feeling the stickiness of it all and grimacing.

“Yeah. Shower. Then sleep?”

Danny raised a brow at the hopeful look and laughed.

“Shower then sleep,” he agreed, rising from the bed and leading Stiles to his bathroom.

Stiles stayed the night and a week later, Danny asked him out on a proper date. He found he liked Stiles more than he ever thought he could. Besides, he had promised to show Stiles so much more in the amazing world of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is Part 2. I do hope so much that you enjoyed! Let me know with a quick comment and/or a kudos if you like. Until next time!


End file.
